


The One Where Faith Turns One

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Da da da da da!” Faith yelled as she ran from her father.“Gracie!” Steve yelled, knowing that at least Grace would be able to catch her sister, even if he couldn't.“I got her, dad!” Grace yelled back, smiling as she easily caught a screeching Faith and scooped the giggling girl up into her arms and twirled her around.“Every. Damn. Time.” Steve mumbled under his breath as he took in the two girls in front of him, both with smiles so bright that Steve was sure they out shown the sun itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a day early because I won't be home tomorrow.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this final part. I took a couple of liberties with a certain thing that happens here basically cause I have no idea what it takes to, um well, if I say anymore I'll end up giving it away so I'll just say that any and all mistakes or inaccuracies are all on me. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I hope.)

**Two Months Ago...**

“Steven, so help me god, if you mention throwing our daughter a Navy themed birthday party one more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions.” Danny said through clenched teeth.

“But Danny! I mean, come on!” Steve argued. “Think about how cute she'd look in her own little set of dress blues!”

Danny paused actually picturing Faith dressed in her own mini outfit of Steve's blues. He'd be damned before he ever let Steve know just how adorable it seemed.

“No.”

“Well, we're not doing a barn yard theme like you want either!” Steve countered, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. 

“What? Why not? Think about how precious Faith will be, riding a pony around the back yard!” Danny insisted.

“One, no. Two, hell no.” Steve held up two fingers in Danny's face. “And three? Over my dead body will you fill my backyard with their smells and droppings and no, I refuse it.”

“You refuse it?” Danny asked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised in question.

“I'll let you have your barn yard animals when you let me schedule the clowns.” Steve smirked at his partner from across his desk.

“You can kiss my ass, McGarrett.” Danny bit out, refusing to shudder at the thought of clowns being anywhere near him or his baby girl.

“Later, babe. I promise.” Steve winked at Danny.

“Focus, Steven,” Danny sighed. “We've got two months to get things ready for Faith's first birthday and I refuse to be that guy that's two days away from the party still trying to plan it.”

“Speaking from experience?” Steve asked. 

Danny glared.

“Uh huh. Okay, well, I mean, Kamekona's offered to cater so that's one less thing we have to worry about, right?” Steve asked, already knowing he'd made a mistake at the sharp intake of breath Danny took.

“Steven. We are not having a shrimp filled party for our one year old!”

“Um, why not?”

“Why-why not? Why not, he asks?!” Danny ranted as he jumped to his feet and began pacing. “Because, Steven, it is a one year olds birthday party! You do not feed children at a one year olds birthday party shrimp! You, you feed them what you'd normally feed them every other day of the week! Strained peas! Mashed potatoes! Bananas, apple slices, maybe Cheetos if the kids are lucky! But you do not, so help me god Steven, feed one year olds shrimp!”

“So,” Steve started, fighting with everything in him to keep a straight face. “That's a no to the shrimp then?”

Danny's scream could be heard throughout a good portion of the Palace they learned later on.

“Fruit plates. Sandwich platters. Chips. Dip. Cake and ice cream. That is what we'll be having at this childs birthday party. That is all. Do you understand me, Steve? That's it.” Danny stressed, leaning down into Steve's personal space.

“Okay but, what about the adults at the party?” Steve eventually asked. “Can we eat shrimp?”

No one questioned Danny's second scream, also heard throughout the Palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Present Day...**

“Da da da da da!” Faith yelled as she ran from her father.

“Gracie!” Steve yelled, knowing that at least Grace would be able to catch her sister, even if he couldn't.

“I got her, dad!” Grace yelled back, smiling as she easily caught a screeching Faith and scooped the giggling girl up into her arms and twirled her around.

“Every. Damn. Time.” Steve mumbled under his breath as he took in the two girls in front of him, both with smiles so bright that Steve was sure they out shown the sun itself.

“Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” Danny's voice suddenly said from beside of Steve.

Steve turned his head, taking in his partner. It wasn't often that Steve got to see this version of Danny. The completely relaxed, laid back, totally in love with life version of Danny took Steve's breath away. He smiled.

“Nope. Never, Danno.” Steve chuckled as he placed his arm across Danny's shoulders and pulled him tight against him.

“Didn't think so, babe.” Danny grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way that Steve absolutely adored.

“Everything on schedule?” Steve finally asked, turning back to look at his girls.

“Shockingly, yes.” Danny laughed.

“And you'd been so ready for this day to be a complete disaster.” Steve teased.

“Oh, there's still plenty of time for shit to hit the fan but I'm optimistic.” Danny said and Steve gasped.

“You? Optimistic? It must be the end of the word as we know it.”

Danny elbowed Steve in the ribs before wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. 

“Have you heard from Catherine yet today?” Danny asked.

“She texted to say she'd be here, so I'm assuming she'll show.” Steve sighed.

Things had been rough the last couple of weeks. Not that Steve or Danny either one blamed Catherine, of course. What she was dealing with was in no way her fault and both men had taken every opportunity to try and reassure her of exactly that.

“She sounded pretty rough when I spoke to her a couple days ago.” Danny said, thinking back to their short conversation where Catherine had inquired what some of Faith's interests were.

“I'm not sure where she ended up but I know she went back to wherever it was she's been this whole time. She mentioned something about a therapist she'd been seeing that had helped her through a really bad time before and she was hoping she could help her again.” Steve said as he tightened his hold on Danny. “I wish there was more we could do for her.”

“I know, babe. I do too but she insists we've done enough as it is by just letting her back into Faith's life. I even gave my sister a call and asked how we could help and she tried to explain it the best she can but honestly? God, Steve, there's no way we could ever understand what she's going through. Sis said just the fact that we're here for her and we haven't judged her for any of this is more help than we realize.” Danny said against Steve's chest.

“People judge women for this stuff?” Steve asked, surprised and not sure why.

“People judge people for everything, Steven. You know that better than anyone.” Danny grumbled, thinking back to all the shit they'd dealt with since coming out as a couple. Granted, it hadn't been as terrible as Danny had been afraid it would be but he and Steve both still caught shit from people. The first person Steve had heard calling Danny an uncalled for name ended up in the closest ER with a broken nose. Things sort of quietened down for them after that.

“Much as I love having your big, strong arms around me, babe, I've got to head back inside and finish helping Kono and Rachel get ready. Everyone else should start showing up within the next couple of hours and god knows if we're not ready by the time the first guest gets here, those two may actually kill me.” Danny shook his head as he grinned and removed himself from Steve's arms.

“Need any help?”

“Na, babe. We're good. Just keep an eye on the girls, yeah? I'm sure Charlie will be out once he's up from his nap so Grace is gonna need some help with both of her younger siblings.”

“I keep telling you, Danny, that Grace can handle them.” Steve grinned, still not having let up on the whole Grace babysitting thing.

Danny's glare did nothing to stop Steve's laughter.

Back inside the house, Danny ruffled Charlie's hair as he raced passed him towards Steve. If it maybe warmed Danny's cold Jersey heart a little more each time Charlie threw himself into Steve's arms, no one needed to know about.

“Ladies.” Danny said, walking into the kitchen. “Tell me what needs to be done and point me in the direction of it and I'll get right to work.”

“Why is it, Daniel, you were never this willing to help me in the kitchen when we were married?” Rachel asked, eyeing Danny with a small bit of contempt.

“Careful, boss. There's absolutely no right way to answer that.” Kono whispered loudly to him.

Instead of answering, Danny offered up his most sincere set of puppy dog eyes he could.

“Oh good gracious, Danny,” Rachel chuckled. “Of course I'm only teasing.” She smiled as she continued working on whatever it was she was working on. Once the ladies in his life had learned that he'd planned to serve do it yourself sandwiches at Faith's party they both stepped in and offered their help. Danny might never admit it out loud, at least to his ex-wife, but he and Steve had been rather touched.

“If you don't mind, Danny, can you make sure Steve has all the tables set up?” Rachel asked.

“Already done. I just came from outside and its all coming together perfectly.” Danny grinned happily.

“Wonderful.” Rachel matched Danny's smile with one of her own.

“Hey, boss, can you check the freezer and make sure we got enough ice cream? If not I can ask Chin to make a stop before he heads over with Abby and Sara.” Kono smiled brightly at him.

“Sure thing, babe.” Rachel and Kono shared a look behind Danny's back.

“You uh, you sure are in a good mood there, Danny.” Kono mentioned as casually as she could.

“Is it really that surprising that I'm in a good mood?” Danny asked, his head stuck in the freezer as he checked on the ice creams.

“Um, what answer won't get me fired?” Kono asked with a smirk.

“Hush.” Danny said, laughing. “I'm just happy, I guess.” He admitted almost shyly.

“Aww, boss man!” Kono exclaimed, moving to wrap Danny up in a hug. “That's awesome!”

“It really is, Daniel. I'm very happy for you.” Rachel sidestepped Kono and offered Danny a hug as well.

“You're both ridiculous!” Danny exclaimed, trying to subtly wipe a tear from his eye. “Now, if you don't need me at the moment I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower before everyone gets here.”

“Go on, Danny. We've got this.” Kono said sweetly.

“Thank you very much, ladies. Steve and I owe you both an expensive dinner out.” Danny grinned at them both, shaking his head as he made his way out of the kitchen to their excited sounds of agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine tried not to let the anxiety set in as she patiently stood waiting outside of the airport. This was either going to be the best surprise she'd ever managed to pull off or the biggest disaster. She wasn't sure which is was going to be yet but she prayed for the first option.

“Catherine?” A soft voice called from behind her and Catherine turned and smiled.

“Mrs. Williams.”

“Please, honey, its Clara.” 

“Clara then. Its very nice to meet you.” Catherine smiled as she felt the anxiety in her body tense up.

“You doing okay, sweetheart? I hate to be blunt but Danny's mentioned what you're going through and what's been happening and my own daughter was in your position at one time so, I'd like to help. If I can. Or not. Its up to you, dear.” Clara smiled and Catherine instantly saw Danny in this older woman.

“Thank you, ma'am,” Catherine offered as she moved to unlock the car doors. “I appreciate that.”

“Us mothers got to stick together, don't we, hun?” Clara said gently.

“Oh, no. I'm not. Um.” Catherine stumbled over her words, suddenly feeling her cheeks heat up.

“You carried that child in your body for nine months and then you gave birth to her. You're a mother, dear.”

“I also left her though. Don't forget that.” Catherine said timidly.

“And why did you do that? Because you didn't care about her? No,” Clara said before Catherine could even open her mouth. “You did it because you loved her and you knew she needed something that you couldn't give her. You may as well have saved that childs life by bringing her to Steve and Danny.” Clara finished matter of factly. “Now, I don't want to hear another word about how you aren't that childs mother, am I understood?”

“Yes, ma'am.” Catherine managed a small laugh and it felt incredible.

“Lovely. Now, tell me exactly how you've managed to pull this off in so short a time without my son or his ridiculously gorgeous man finding out?” Clara grinned and Catherine outright laughed.

“Well actually,” Catherine started, turning to smile at the older woman. “We've got one more stop to make before we head to the boys house so do you mind if we wait and I can explain it then?”

With Clara's agreement to table the discussion for now, Catherine started the car and turned out onto the road. Things were looking up as far as she was concerned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You do know that there is a very good chance this is all going to blow up in your face, right?” Doris asked from the backseat of Catherine's car. “Steve could see me and all that repressed anger he's been holding in for twenty plus years might finally cause him to explode. God only knows why it hasn't happen before now.”

“You haven't seen him with Faith, Doris, Steve's changed.” Catherine said, sighing. “Also, yes, I do know this could be a huge mistake but some part of me thought that Steve might actually want his mother at his daughters first birthday party.”

“And maybe you'd like to meet our granddaughter?” Clara asked casually.

“Okay, yes, fine.” Doris said with a hefty sigh. “Of course I'd like to meet my granddaughter.”

“Our.” Clara coughed. “She might be yours by blood, lady, but she's as much mine as well.”

Catherine sighed. Again. Hopefully this day didn't end in bloodshed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve grinned as he stood just inside the door to the lanai. Taking in the crowd that had gathered in his backyard, Steve felt his chest tighten. He had the Ohana he'd always wished he'd had as a kid. It still took his breath away seeing them all together, especially today of all days.

Faith's first birthday. 

If you'd have asked Steve a year ago where he saw himself now, never in his wildest dreams could he have come up with this. It seemed like a dream. If it was a dream, Steve never wanted to wake up. This was the life he'd always wanted but never dared to hope he could have. A beautiful partner that he loved more than life itself and that loved him just as much in return was never something Steve saw within his grasp. Men like Steve didn't get their happily ever afters. It just wasn't in the cards for them. 

Steve had known early on in his life that he'd never have kids of his own. It was just always something he knew wasn't meant to be. It didn't help that he spent a large portion of his life denying who he was. Faith was the miracle he never knew he needed.

Not just Faith either. No, Danny was Steve's saving grace. Literally. He'd saved Steve's life more times than he could count. Steve knew he'd spend the rest of his life loving Danny and making sure he never doubted it for even a second. Danny might not know it yet but Steve was gonna marry him eventually. It was just something that was going to happen. Like the sun was going to rise every morning and set every night. Steve knew he was going to marry Danny. 

For now though, Steve would settle for making in through the rest of his daughter's birthday party without crying or killing anyone.

“Steve. Steven!” Danny's voice snapped Steve out of his thoughts. “Yes, thank you for joining us again. Its time for the cake, can you go get it ready to bring out?” It might have sounded like a question but Steve knew when he was given an order.

“Actually, Danny, how about you let Kono and I go get the cake ready, yeah?” Chin offered. “You don't want Steve to miss any of, um this, do you?” Chin asked, motioning towards Faith who was sat happily inside of the box her new toy drum set had come in.

“Yeah? Thanks, man.” Danny said smiling at Chin. He missed the subtle nod from one cousin to the next. “Okay, so presents! Steve, get over here.” Danny called out.

“Sorry, sorry. I'm here. Let's finish this up, yeah, before she decides the box is the gift instead of the toy actually in it.” Steve laughed.

Steve watched as Max stood to the side, camera in hand, taking what Steve really hoped was a video of Faith opening all of her gifts. Off to the other side Steve watched as Lou turned a terrified look towards his wife at the mere mention of missing when they had a baby in the house. Steve filed that away for later.

Kamekona, Flippa and Jerry stood towards the back of the group, blocking the kids from attempting to make a run for the beach. Steve offered the three men a smile in thanks for gift they'd gotten Faith. Apparently it was all the rage for babies to have their very own toy shrimp truck. Steve figured he'd just take their word for it.

Abby sat smiling taking pictures of Sara and Charlie as they sat helping Faith open her gifts. She was going to make an amazing mom as far as Steve was concerned.

Grace sat with Rachel, both off to the side watching Charlie help his baby sister, talking to her and explaining that no, the box wasn't her actual gift and if she'd just look at the toy in his hand, she'd understand that. It looked like Grace might have been taking a video as well. Another thing to file away for later to ask about.

Steve had spoken to Mary earlier in the day on the phone. She'd once again called to apologize for not being able to make the trip in for the party. Joan was sick and flying was completely out of the question. Steve understood, of course he did but that didn't make the hollow feeling in his chest any better. He missed his sister. She was the only family Steve had had for so long. Steve made a mental note to look into flights to her soon. They were long overdue for a family reunion at this point.

Finally, Steve looked to his left where Danny had crouched down beside of the kids. This man that Steve absolutely did not deserve. This man that, for some unknown reason to him, loved Steve. It didn't make any sense but Steve knew he'd be damned if he didn't accept it and hold on to Danny for as long as he could. God Himself couldn't force them apart. Steve almost dared Him to try.

Behind him, Steve heard the rest of his Ohana coming through the door. Turning, Steve stood and grinned, quite proud of the ridiculous cake they'd finally agreed on having made for Faith. After the endless disagreements about a theme for this party, both men had settled on something simple. They'd agreed to save any of their more far fetched ideas for birthdays when Faith was old enough to remember them.

The Minnie Mouse cake was adorable as far as Steve was concerned and he couldn't wait to dig into it himself.

Looking just passed the empty handed cousins, Steve saw Catherine and he breathed a sigh of relief. When she hadn't showed up for the beginning of the party and with no word from her at all since the early morning, Steve and Danny had both assumed she'd decided not to come. Steve was glad to see just how wrong they'd been.

“Uh, guys. We sent you after the cake and ice cream and here I see you are both empty handed.” Danny stated, standing with Faith in his arms. 

“Yeah. About that.” Kono said, looking towards Catherine.

“Um, hi everyone.” Catherine said softly before looking to Steve and Danny. “I was kind of hoping I could give my gift before we did the cake. If that's alright, I mean?”

“Of course, Cath.” Steve said with a smile on his face.

“Good. Um, its not actually just for Faith. I couldn't find anything that I thought she'd like and since she's still a little timid around me, I sort of went in a different direction. Gift wise.” Catherine knew she wasn't making a bit of sense and sighed. “Just. One second.” She said as she ducked back into the house.

Steve turned to look at Danny, a puzzled sort of expression on his face.

“Any idea what she means?”

“Nope.”

It was less than a minute before Catherine was making her way back outside where everyone had gathered to see just what exactly was happening.

“I really hope I didn't cross a line,” Catherine said before stepping aside to let both Clara and Doris step through the doorway.

“W-what?” Steve stuttered, his eyes widening.

“Ma?” Danny whispered, tears already forming in his eyes.

Clara wasted no time in throwing herself into Danny's arms and hugging him tightly.

“Mom?” Steve asked, his voice breaking. “What. What're you doing here?” He asked.

“Now what kind of grandmother would I be if I missed my granddaughter's first birthday, Steven?” Doris asked, teasing. She really hoped Steve didn't kick her out. “Catherine called and said there was a party and asked me if I'd like to come. Surprise.” She chuckled.

“Babe?” Danny was suddenly beside of Steve offering any type of support his partner needed.

Steve let out a wet gasp as he closed the gap between him and his mother, pulling her tightly into his arms and hugging her. Doris immediately wrapped her arms around her son.

“I'm sorry, Steve. Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm here now, okay? I'm here.” Doris whispered in Steve's ear as he cried silently into her shoulder.

“Did I mess up?” Catherine asked Kono as she stood back away from the pair.

“No, Cath, I don't think you did. I think this is exactly what they needed.” Kono said, smiling at the other woman.

Catherine ducked her head, suddenly finding herself nervous.

When Steve finally pulled out of Doris' arms, he was smiling.

“So, where is this granddaughter of mine?” Doris asked, wiping at a stray tear on her face.

Looking over Steve's shoulder, Doris scowled at seeing her granddaughter in that other woman's arms.

“What did we just agree on in the car?” Doris started, stepping around Steve and moving towards Clara and Faith.

“You were obviously busy so I took the opportunity to hold my granddaughter.” Clara stated.

“Our.” Doris said automatically and groaned when Clara grinned.

“Yep. Our.” Clara said, handing Faith over to the other woman.

“So. So you both got to know each other today then?” Danny asked, eyeing them both carefully.

Both women nodded.

“And. It went well?”

“Once Doris got on board with the joint custody we're obviously going to be sharing with this little angel, yes.” Clara stated and Doris rolled her eyes.

“Oh god,” Danny moaned, turning to look at Steve. “We've lost her to our mothers.” He whined and everyone laughed.

Turning to face Catherine, Steve pulled the smaller woman into his arms and held her tight.

“You are an amazingly generous woman, Catherine. Thank you.” Steve whispered before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I'm glad you aren't mad at me for it.” 

“Never.” Steve said adamantly. 

“You mind sharing her, babe?” Danny asked as he walked up to them. He didn't wait for an answer before he was pulling Catherine in to hug her himself. “You brought me my ma. Thank you. You are always welcome here, you hear me? Always.” Danny pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning to Steve. “You know we're never getting her back now, right?” He asked.

Steve looked across the yard at his mom and Danny's mom passing Faith back and forth between them with Faith quite obviously loving every second of the attention.

“We did good, babe.” Steve said as he looked back to Danny. “But, I've actually got a surprise of my own so excuse me for a second.”

Danny frowned at Steve's retreating back.

“Did everyone jump on the surprise train today but me?” Danny grumbled.

“Don't worry, boss. I think you're gonna really like this one.” Kono grinned, winking at him.

“Of course you know what he's up to. Anyone else know what my insane partner is up to?” Danny called out to the crowd of people in his backyard.

When they entire group, minus his ma and Doris, called out different variations of agreement, Danny began mentally preparing to strangle them all.

“Don't worry, Danno. Its a good surprise. So good actually,” Grace said smirking. “that dad says once you see it, you'll let me babysit from now on.”

Danny snorted. 

“I doubt that, monkey but its sweet that he thinks so. Also, why would it be a surprise for me? Its Faith's birthday, not mine.”

“Its for you both.” Grace said cryptically.

Danny could only look around in confusion at everyone else as he waited on Steve to return.

“I do not trust him. I do not trust that man.” Danny muttered to himself.

When Steve came back out of the house, with nothing in his hands as far as Danny could see, he made a beeline for their moms and after a bit of persuasion lifted Faith into his arms only to walk her over and place her in Danny's.

“Hi, No!” Faith said happily.

“Hi, baby girl.” Danny replied, just as happily. “So, what is it, Steven? What's this surprise?”

Reaching behind his back, Steve pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Danny.

“For you.” Steve said. “And Faith too, technically. But its gotta be you that opens it.” 

Danny huffed.

“You are a very strange man, Steve, I swear to...god.” Danny paused, then trailed off, his eyes wide in shock as he took in the large letters at the top of the paper he'd just pulled out of the envelope. “S-steve?”

“Its exactly what it says it is, Danno.” Steve smiled warmly at his partner.

“Adoption papers?” Danny whispered. “For, for Faith?”

“Yep.” Steve said happily as he bounced on his heels. “I didn't see any reason not to make it 100% legal. I might be her biological father but Danno, you're her dad. I mean hell, she looks exactly like you!” Steve gestured at their blonde hair, laughing as he did so.

“So you want me to adopt your child because she looks like me?” Danny asked and Steve groaned.

“No, Daniel.” Steve said as if he were being completely put out by having to explain it. “I want you to adopt her because you. Are. Her. Father. She's as much yours as she is mine. She knows you're her dad. She loves you. You dropped everything, literally everything in your life, to help me raise her. Danny, no one does that!” Steve exclaimed.

“He's gotcha there, man.” Lou said, causing everyone to laugh.

“We're a family, Danny. You, me and these kids.” Steve said with Charlie at his side, holding onto his hand. He smiled at Grace where she stood beside of Danny. “So, it only makes sense to make it official, right? And all you gotta do is sign it, okay? Everything else is filled in and approved and ready to be filed. It just needs your signature.”

Danny nodded, not trusting his voice. He looked down at Faith in his arms and spoke.

“Anybody here got a pen?”

The chaos that erupted around them was half insane as every single person scrambled to find a pen.

“Here.” Catherine said as she stepped forward, a pen in her hand.

“Cath...” Danny breathed out, his eyes widening.

“We already talked about this Danny. She's your daughter, not mine.” Catherine smiled with tears in her eyes. “Sign it.”

Without thinking Danny passed Faith into Catherine's arms and took the pen into his hand, turning immediately to lay the papers on the nearest table so he could sign them.

Faith looked with wide eyes at Catherine and smiled.

“Hello.” Catherine said to her.

“Hi.” Faith replied as she laid her head down on Catherine's shoulder. “Dada.”

“That's your dada, is it?” Catherine asked the little girl as she pointed towards both Steve and Danny where they stood hugging. “And you love them, don't you?” Faith only sighed against her neck but that was answer enough for her.

“I can not believe you just sprung adoption papers one me, Steven!” Danny snapped, smacking Steve with said papers. “And with our entire family to witness it!”

“Ow, what the hell, Danny?” Steve grumbled as he rubbed at the stop on his arm that Danny had hit. “That's what a surprise is, you crazy person!”

“Oh, I, I'm the crazy person? Me?” Danny waved his hands in front of him, pointing to himself.

“Yes, you, you crazy person.” Steve snapped. “The normal response is not to hit the person that just asked you to adopt their child!”

Danny found that he, for once, had no comeback.

“I apologize then, Steven.” Danny said with a tone that insisted he did not.

“Oh ho ho! Someone call the presses, Danny Williams just apologized for something he did!” Steve exclaimed in front of Danny, his eyes comically wide.

“I swear to god, Steven, if you don't...”

Catherine laughed as she watched Danny take off after Steve, chasing him as he attempted to outrun the shorter man.

“Its never going to be boring for you, angel.” Catherine said to Faith, unconsciously rocking her in her arms.

“Daniel! Steven! What about the cake?” Kono called after the two of them, attempting to get their attention. “Oh forget this. Those two are not even remotely worth it right now.”

“Now that is something I completely agree with.” Rachel said from behind her. “Let the children play.” She smirked. “You want a beer? Danny always keeps an extra six pack stashed away in case company comes over.”

“That sounds wonderful and exactly what we need right now,” Kono said as she rolled her eyes at the two adult men that were now splashing water at each other in the ocean.

“Steven, so help me god!” Danny yelled at his partner. “You absolutely will not propose to me right now, you asshole!” Everyone turned to watch as Danny push Steve into the ocean. “You will do it right and properly like I deserve, damn it!”

The resounding laughter could be heard three houses down.

So maybe it wasn't the most conventional family a person could have. No one said it had to be. This was Faith's Ohana and to her, they were perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've said it before but I need to say it again, thank you thank you thank you to everyone that read this series, left a comment and/or kudo. Y'all are absolutely amazing. The response to the last part alone absolutely blew me away! I know I said this was the end for this series and it is. Kinda. I'm going to take a step back and breathe for a minute and slowly work on more parts to this little series of mine. So if you'd like to keep up with it as I eventually begin adding to it, you can subscribe to the series itself. See you all soon! :)


End file.
